Passing Period
by TohruROX2221
Summary: Well, it's called Passing Period, cause, you know Recess? Passing Period? Anyway, the gang is now starting high school and making a lot of changes, including crushes, acne, babysitting, basic teen stuff. Suck at summaries, R&R! I really want reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Third Street has grown up, Vince is dating Gretchen, Gus is single and liking Ashley A, Mikey likes Spinelli, but TJ likes Spinelli and Spinelli likes TJ, so Mikey accepts that. The gang is now freshmen; this chapter is Spinelli's P.O.V.**

* * *

Chapter One: Extra Money

The cab drove up to the stupid little pink house – who paints a house _pink?!_ It was practically screaming, "VALENTINE'S DAY!! BOYFRIENDS!! LOVE!! GROSS!!" Honestly, what are they thinking?!

I needed money, bad. Mom and Dad finally decided they'd make their 'little Ashley' earn her own money.

I wish I wasn't their 'little Ashley'.

BEWARE OF DOG was plastered on the door, other than '"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life."- John 3:16' being stain glassed on the window. This was Ruby's house, all right.

I knocked on the door, straightening my dress. I was just wearing a dress so the parents would like me. Maybe they'd leave me a tip. It was Gretchen's, but now she's really tiny compared to when we were fourth graders. It was a blue deal with a pink bow and white shirt underneath, the same thing she wore in first, second, third, fourth, fifth, _and_ sixth grade. Geez, Gretch. Be different, why don't ya.

Ruby answered the door. I should hate the little prep but she's kind of cute, what with her too-big brown eyes and like six teeth. Well, hey, she's only, what, five?

"Spinli!" she said. Her parents are tight with mine. Because she only has a few teeth, she can't say 'Spinelli,' but, hey, Spinli's a good try.

"Hey, Rubester," I said. Her baby sister hasn't been born yet, but her mom's six months pregnant. Her parents had a little checkup then they had to go see her Aunt Debra in Calsbury half an hour away. They'd be back around two A.M., but still.

"Do you have it? Do you have it?" she asked me.

"I told you I would," I said, bringing a sock monkey out from behind my back. Ruby's crazy about monkeys, and I told her I had an old monkey I'd be more than happy to give her. "Here's Samantha," I said, handing her the monkey. She hugged it tight against her face.

"Thank you, Spinli!" she cried, her tongue going through the space where her front teeth should have been.

"Hey, don't mention it," I said. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I mean, she's five, so she needs attention, especially now with a new baby coming.

Her mom came downstairs. "Hey, Mrs. Ferris," I said, then her husband came downstairs. "Hello, Mr. Ferris."

"Spinelli! I didn't hear you come in," Vanessa Ferris said. She hugged Ruby as best she could and kissed the top of her head. Her father picked her up and threw her in the air, and Ruby shrieked with laughter the entire time.

"Spinelli, the emergency numbers are on the counter, everything you need is on the refrigerator, and obviously Ruby's right here," Mr. Ferris said, grabbing his car keys.

"Be _good_," Mrs. Ferris said, Ruby looking a little sheepish. "Honestly, Ruby, the reason Francis quit was because you didn't behave yourself for him."

Francis?! So recognized that name! That was Hustler Kid's name. Obviously he babysat Ruby to get some moola if you know what I mean.

"I promise," Ruby said. "I don't want Spinli to quit!"

"Hey, who said I was quitting?" I asked.

Mrs. Ferris smiled. "Well, good luck, Ash – Spinelli!" I hate it when she messes up. She's also friends with one of the Ashleys, not sure which one, though, and apparently, I remind her of that Ashley. Stupid, right?

As soon as they were gone, so was Ruby. "Ruby?" No response.

"Ruby, come here right now! I'm not playing any games!"

Silence, then a giggle, and Ruby called, "I'M HIDING!!" I sighed, walked upstairs, and immediately found her behind the shower curtains. "Come here, munchkin," I said picking her up, and tickling her, her laughter practically screaming throughout the house. I admit, I laughed, too.

"Can we play Guess Who?" she said after a while.

"Sure thing, where's the game?" I asked, walking to her playroom. I found the box with her favorite toys, books, and games. I opened it, and Guess Who was on top.

I brought out the game and set it up. Ruby went nuts. I gave her the red game because red was her favorite color. We played for a while because I had to go easy on her. She finally beat me. I was Paul and she was Maria. Then she grabbed my board. "I want to be blue now," she said.

"Well, okay, then, Rubes," I said.

She was Tom that time and I got Bill. Then I realized it was time for her meds.

Ruby was born with a heart murmur, which hasn't totally gone away, plus, like me, she was asthma, so when she gets her heart meds she freaks out and stops breathing, giving her an attack. So I grabbed her inhaler and her meds when she complained of being hungry and we went downstairs. _Food first!!!_ was written at the meds line of the info the rents left me.

I made her a peanut butter sandwich with a side of goldfish. Her parents said she loves peanut butter and cheesy stuff, so what the hey. I sat down across from her with a bowl of Frosted Mini Wheat's. She counted every last goldfish in the bowl. 53. She never ate any less than 44. I don't know why. It took a while to count because she's only five. I watched her count with interest. It was funny – instead of saying nine, she'd say potato. I nearly choked the first time, because I wasn't expecting the whole potato thing.

Then I had to give her meds. I picked up the pieces of paper neatly stapled together. _One – get _her _to wash dishes._ As soon as she was done, I called, "Hey, Ruby."

She looked up. "Want to help me with the dishes?" She yelped once. Bingo.

_Two – tell her you're going to get her vitamins. Actually get her vitamins out of the cabinet._

"Where are you going?" she asked as she stepped on her kiddy stool.

"Just getting your vitamins," I said. She smiled.

"They're shaped like dinosaurs," she said.

"Yes, I've heard." I read the next part. _Three – get one vitamin and one pill. They're chewable._ I grabbed the vitamin and pill and laid it on the counter in front of me, reading four: _Four – have her inhaler ready!!_ Luckily I read that part. I gave her the two pills and she chewed them. Right on cue, she freaked out. I shoved her inhaler in her mouth and she had two quick puffs. The first one she closed her eyes, the second she opened them and looked at my nails. When I drew the inhaler out of her mouth, she said, "I like your nails! I want mine just like them!"

I looked down. They were painted black. This would not go well if I used black nail polish. "Hey!" I said. "I've got a better idea. Why don't we paint _your_ nails a pretty pink color?" She smiled.

"Better!" she cried. I went to her mom's bathroom – the woman _had_ to have nail polish! Luckily, I found a shade good enough for Ruby: Far East Fuchsia. I admit, I didn't want to do it. But I grabbed the bottle, plus clear coat. As I painted her nails, Ruby talked about her best friend Jessica and Jessica's stuffed animal Jasper. Yeah, really don't care about Jasper or Jessica Lohan.

When I was done painting her nails, it was late. Reaaaaally late. Dang!

Ruby yawned. "Can you read me a story?" she asked. I went to her playroom and picked up a book called 'Henry's Apple'. _Henry's Apple????_

"Okay, Rubes, where do you want your story?"

"Couch, please," she said. She laid herself down and I read – gulp – _Henry's Apple_. Geez, that book is lame! When I looked over, she was sleeping. I went to the other side of the room to the Ferris' computer. Do they mind if I check my MySpace? Probably not. I logged on. New messages. Boom.

I hoped one was TJ. I mean, we were tight and all, but I kinda – well, I don't know – _liked_ him. I was in luck. Not only was Teej online, he also sent me a message. I read it first. Just comparing his schedule with mine. We were starting as freshmen at Eighth Street High on Tuesday, and it was Thursday. We had four out of seven classes together. First, second, fifth, and seventh. Tender, as TJ says. Fifth was lunch. Seventh was the last and P.E., which really sucks. I had eighth period P.E. at junior high, which had eight periods instead of seven. Luckily Vince had P.E. eighth that year, plus we both had Mr. Gibbons for P.E.

I sent him my schedule and he replied almost instantly, saying he talked to everyone already, and coincidentally, we all had P.E. seventh and lunch fifth. Score!

My other message was from Gretchen. I read it, because she _was_ my best friend. She was comparing our schedules, too. We did have fifth and seventh together, and third, too. Well, this was better than expected. I logged off and next thing I knew, I was asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder and whispering, "Spinelli – wake up. Spinelli, dear, it's time to wake up." I opened my eyes to Mrs. Ferris in my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "I must have dozed off."

"Quite all right, dear," Mrs. Ferris said. "So let's see – four dollars an hour, its two right now, you got here at six, which comes out to forty-eight dollars, plus a little something extra to tide you over, so here's fifty dollars."

"Awesome! Thank you!" I yawned.

"Fred can take you home. Oh, Fred, darling!" she called. Her husband came to the room. "Let's pack it up, Spinelli, I better take you home."

He drove me the twenty blocks to my house. "Thank you," I called as I opened the door and waved. He waved back and drove off. I ran to my room and fell asleep the second I changed to my pajamas and snuggled under the covers.

* * *

**So what you think? I'm doing a chapter to a character, but it WILL be longer than six chapters for you busybodies screaming, "NO!! **_**CONTINUE!!**_**" Review please!**

**The schedule for chapters goes like this: Spinelli, Vince, TJ, Gretchen, Mikey, Gus. I need a little help for Gus's chapter. Thank you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Vince's POV_

Vacation is the best time of year. Seriously. No school – who couldn't love that?! I actually slept in today until my mom yelled at me that it was eleven and TJ called at ten. So I picked up the phone and called him back.

I carefully punched in the number. It was so easy: 833-2241. He picked up almost instantly. "Hey, LaSalle," he said.

"'Sup Detwiller," I said back.

"I need to talk to you about something."

That kind of shocked me. TJ wasn't all that honest with me lately for some reason. "Sure, Teej, what is it?"

His line went quiet. "Well – my friend, uh, CJ likes this girl named, uhm, uh, Trinelli, and he's not sure how to talk to her."

"By CJ do you mean you and by Trinelli do you mean Spinelli?"

"Uh, kind of."

I laughed. "I have been waiting for this ever since third grade! Now we're almost in ninth grade. Way to play hard to get! I could get Gretchen to talk to her."

"GRETCHEN?! Are you _kidding_ me?!"

"Well, they are best friends, Teej."

"I know, but _Gretchen?_ Do you want me to _die?_"

"Well, do you have any bright ideas, Teej?"

Not to my surprise, he went silent. "Well, uh, ya, you see…"

"You've got nothing!" I was laughing like mad for some reason.

"Not true. I started to get a plan from Mikey, the weird thing is he said he was planning it for himself and then he just stopped."

That dumbstruck me. Mikey never stopped mid sentence like that. "Huh. Well, let's hear it anyway."

"Tender."

I smiled. Even though we were starting high school, TJ kept his catch phrase. "Anyways," he said, "Somehow we've got to get Spinelli to realize one of her good friends likes her."

"How are we going to do that?!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" TJ hung up. I sighed. I was waiting for him to call back, but he never did, so I texted Spinelli. We had fifth and seventh period together.

My schedule was keyboarding, biology, English, geometry, lunch, Spanish, and then P.E. It was awesome that I had lunch with all my pals and P.E. with them, too.

Keyboarding – I wondered what _that_ was. Gretchen said something about computers I think, but I can't be certain. And the teacher is really cool, too – Miss Grotke from Third Street got promoted to a high school teacher, and she got hired as the keyboarding teacher. This will be enjoyable!

Biology – I hoped that was better than science last year. That was a drag. The teacher, Miss Dearborne, was nice and all, but it was so boring. Once Spinelli dropped her inhaler in a hazardous chemical and it melted. That was pretty funny to me, but Spinelli's friend Fisty told me to be quiet. Anyway, Mr. Newsome seemed nice.

English – other than P.E., that was my best class. English was a fun class, especially with the teacher, Mr. Mathews. Mr. Mathews was the coolest English teacher _ever_! He let you bring video games to class on test days to do after the test as long as there's no sound on, or you can even text, or a lot of things. He sets you up in groups of four as long as there are enough people. He's really cool.

Geometry – I got put in the honors class somehow. I didn't know there was Honors Geometry, but I guess you learn something everyday. I passed Pre-Algebra Honors and Algebra I Honors with "flying colors" as Mr. Brink and Mrs. Hirsch told me. I didn't like Mr. Brink though everyone else did. Mrs. Hirsch was my favorite teacher last year. I guess she thought I was excellent, so in a few days I'm meeting her good friend Ms. Bridges.

Lunch was my favorite class, and I'm getting Mrs. Adrian as lunch room monitor. Mrs. Adrian is the dance teacher for every other period, but fifth period is her lunch so she's lunch room monitor. She's really nice. And I have this class with my friends, which is a bonus.

Spanish – I had to take one foreign language, and my options were Dutch, Swedish, or Spanish. I thought Spanish sounded easiest, so I picked that. Senorita Rodriguez seemed nice enough. She spoke English every once in a while, mostly to tell us to stop texting or something.

P.E. – that's another great one. Mr. Stivers is the funniest P.E. teacher ever. He's really funny and doesn't choose partners for you when you need to do something in partners, unlike Mrs. Schiffman and Mr. Barajas do. Mr. Stivers is also the boys' basketball coach. This class is going to rock because I also have it with my best friends.

For once, I can't wait for school!

**I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything other than Vince's schedule. I have writer's block!! Grrr! Also, I was thinking about my other story Island II and what I have to do in an upcoming chapter. And by the way – I lose.**

**You see, 'I lose' is a part of a game called The Game. The Game is where if you think of The Game you have to say "I lose," and you have to wait for thirty minutes until you can lose again.**

**Loooooong story. And you have to play from now on. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.**

**Please review. Thanks you!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, in case you haven't noticed, I gave Spinelli asthma. It's going to be a plot hole in an upcoming chapter. Yaaaaaaay. I love plot holes. And R&R.**

**And – I lose. Ha ha nukkas who actually went along and played the game. Okay, I'm done now. Kind of. Oh, and you're lucky that I have to clean my room, otherwise I wouldn't be updating any stories of mine at all, let alone upload a new one (a few minutes ago I uploaded a story called **_**21 Degrees**_** and I'm going to upload another called **_**Victoria Baker Won't Tell**_** cause I have to clean my room). Okay. I'm done now…seriously. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME, FREAK?!**

_TJ's POV_  
Yeah, I hung up on Vince. He's going to have to deal. Like me. I'm going to have to deal with being in love with Ashley Spinelli.

Okay, not love exactly. But pretty damn close. I think.

I don't know.

Anyway, I guess I better start on that summer reading list, considering its due, oh, I don't know, in a week? How am I going to read five books in just a few days? No clue, thanks for asking.

I picked up the list. It's all wrinkled and the stain of where I stepped on it the other night to get on my computer is still there. I blew on it to remove the dust and ended up coughing on it. Dang dust!

'_Book one: _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer._' Sounds like a sappy romance story. I remember I bought the books but never really read them, so I picked up _Twilight_. On the book of the book cover, it says: '_About three things I was absolutely positive: One, Edward was a vampire._' Tender. Vampires. Sounds like my kind of book – holy cheese, did I just think that?! '_Second, there was a part of him – and I'm not sure how dominant that part may be – that thirsted for my blood.'_ Um, hon, did you _just_ figure that out? He's a vampire, for crying out loud. Of course he'll want your blood! '_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._' Ha. I knew it.

Knowing Gretchen – or any girl at our high school, really – she'd tell me every little unimportant detail in the book. Every last little tiny one, to be exact. That one I'd just steal the answers from a girl. But who was Edward? And who was in love with him? That I needed to know.

'_Book two: _The Five People You Meet in Heaven _by Mitch Abbot.'_ That I've read before because Gus said it was inspirational. Whoo! I'm off the hook for one of them books. Hey, wait a second. How come there's a, um, what's the word, practical book on the list but a romance like _Twilight_ is, too? Oh, well, I'll figure it out later.

'_Book three:_ To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee._' Okay, I thought they were saying violence _wasn't_ the answer…so why do they want us to read a book about killing mockingbirds?

'_Book four:_ The Catcher in the Rye _by J.D. Salinger._' I've heard about that. It's about this guy named Holden who gets kicked out of prep school and he has to deal and stuff like that. Whenever I hear the author's last name, it reminds me of salad. I hear Salader instead of Salinger. Stupid, I know.

'_Book five: _The Grapes of Wrath_ by John Steinbeck._' The _grapes_ _of_ _wrath?_ What, do grapes want revenge or something? Ha. Book pun. Fruit pun. Book-and-fruit pun all in one.

I guess I should be doing something important rather than ramble on. I'm going to go ride my bike.

I know you guys were expecting me to say read my books, but I like shaking things up. I guess you figured that out.

I'm cutting out a little early, see ya.

**Okay, sooooooooo sorry for such a short chapter, especially TJ's chapter, but let's just say that I'm over-excited for MICHAEL JACKSON NIGHT ON AMERICAN IDOL!!!!!! **_**GAH!!!!!!**_** Sorry, I'm a HUGE Michael Jackson fan. **_**Thriller **_**is my favorite. I heart my **_**Thriller**_**. Maybe it's because I fell in love with Michael Jackson's music during my dance class this year, where the first dance we learned ****was**_**Thriller**_**. Just review, okay? I'm extremely hyper over my Jacky – did I just call him my Jacky?! Okay, two words:**

**Holy Crap.**

**See ya.**

****** (like I'd tell **_**you**_** my last name) out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm not very into the writing, but I got two reviews, which I guess means something, so I better continue. Gretchen is talking, and I want to adjust something from the first chapter: Spinelli and TJ LIKE each other, Gretchen and Vince LIKE each other, and Gus LIKES Ashley A. (Don't ask why, I just didn't want our favorite dork to be a loner.) Please R&R!!**

_Gretchen's POV_  
I can't wait for school!! Vince and I have lunch and P.E. and keyboarding together! That's almost three classes!

Oh, wait…

Sorry, I'm just so excited!! Last year Vince and I only had lunch together. Now, three classes – holy cow! I'm really looking forward to biology, because my cousins Kimmy and Michelle are coming to our high school, and we have biology together. They're fraternal twins. Kimmy is tall, has hazel-brown eyes, and light brown hair. Michelle is a little on the short side, but only an inch and a half shorter than me and Kimmy, has blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair.

So I guess I've changed a lot since fourth grade. For starters, _I got braces._ Not that big a deal, but still. And I'm not so much a science geek, though I think I'm going to like biology most this year. Also, my mom let me dye my hair a little darker. Also, I swapped my thick and huge glasses for small little ones; you know the ones – the big frames with medium sized lenses. The ones that look all expensive but really are kind of cheap. And I'm not short, but I'm not the tallest gal around, either.

I just got a text from TJ – funny, last year he said guys don't text – saying that he needs some answers for _Twilight._ Knowing him, he hasn't picked up a book all summer! Other than Señor Fusion comics, of course. This should be a piece of cake – I read the book in three and a half hours.

"Okay, for starters, the main character is Bella," I said, calling him rather than returning the message.

"Bella," he said slowly as he wrote. Obviously he had paper handy. "Say, isn't that Italian for girl or something?"

"Wooow, Teej! Wow!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay…so, who loves Edward and who does Edward love?"

"Again, that's Bella. The entire story revolves around her."

"I see…so Bella's like a huge character then?"

It's silent on my end. "I guess you could say that," I say. What a goof!

"So where does this…Bella live?"

"She moves to Forks from Arizona."

"_Forks?_" he said in disbelief. "Where did she move from? Knives? How about Spoons?"

"Teej…"

"Okay, sorry, sorry…"

I told him every last miniscule detail, even though after a while I didn't put my heart into it.

"So that's it?"

"Yep," I said, chuckling a little.

"Awesome! Two books down, three to go!"

"TJ! You haven't started your summer reading list?"

"Yeah, me, read. That's a good one!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever."

"Hey…wait, Gretch."

"What?"

"You know Vince, right?"

"Well, if I didn't, I'd be nuts." I smiled. I know TJ was just changing the subject to Vince, but he didn't make that too clear.

"Well, yeah, there's that. But I was kind of wondering…how do you, um…_feel_ about him?"

"_Feel?_ As in feelings?"

"What other feel is there?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Well, uh, he's uh…a _friend,_ you know, and uh…um…"

"I think you _like him,_" TJ said in singsong.

"I think you should _shut up,_" I said, teasing him.

"Ha, ha, real mature, Z," he said. Z is my nickname. Long story. I said I knew Shakespeare A to Z and Mikey started yelling he wanted to be A, joking, of course, so I said, "I guess I'm Z!" Stupid, I know. Yet it's so funny.

"At least I actually did my summer reading early so I wouldn't have to talk to someone to get answers!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa, whoa, hold it!"

"Hold? Okay!" I pressed the hold button, snickering. After a while, I hung up.

And let me tell you –

It felt good.

**Not really into a writing mood. But you might tell that I'm not. And let me tell you – I don't usually update so fast, so don't yell, 'Like, zoe my God! She's, like, going to update, like, every day now!' Yeah, keep living in your fantasy world. But thanks to all my wonderful readers who actually click on Passing Period every once in a while to read my newest chapter. It makes me smiley, especially when I see my newest review. Like so: :) Ha ha!! Lol.**

**Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grrr, I hate sassybutt32 and lOrNiSh for making me continue!! But whatev. Okay, don't hate them, but still. I saw the reviews and was like "GAH!! YOU'RE MAKING ME **_**WORK!!**_** CAN'T YOU PEOPLE GET LIVES?!" Ha ha. Nukkas. I lose. X] And by the way, TWO REVIEWS?! Come **_**on,**_** people!! I don't **_**have**_** to update!! It's something I **_**choose**_** to do. Totally different. I need more reviews if you want to see what happens, which is good for me, I'll quit if I don't get reviews. Seriously. You don't think I'll do it, but I will delete this story if there's not enough reviews, because that's what makes me happy and motivated to update. So if you want to see what actually happens in the story, REVIEW!! Because I think it's plenty good, if you liked the other trash I've posted in this story.**

**R&R!!**

_Mikey's POV  
_Is it such a big deal that I, Mikey Blumberg, in the dance class _and_ drama? Or is Lawson being mean again? I'll never know.

Well, maybe I will.

I don't know.

Anyway, I love dance, and drama just comes naturally to me. Once I read a monologue and I felt like I really was Lesley.

The only downer? Lesley was a girl. Buying birth control for the first time.

I changed it up a little, so it was Leslie instead of Lesley, and he was a boy buying something else _related_ to birth control.

I think you know what I'm talking about.

It felt weird reading it last year, with Gretchen's help. And she only laughed twice, which is an improvement from my current best friend, Gus.

And Gretchen and I have these little pet names for each other. I'm A and she's Z. It's about Shakespeare. I was joking around when she said she knew Shakespeare A to Z (and let me tell you, she wasn't exactly kidding), and randomly shouted out, "I WANT TO BE A! I WANT TO BE A!" Everyone starts laughing.

This was what I was looking for, so it was fine by me.

Then she says something along the lines of, "I guess I'm Z," which was actually pretty funny.

I was going to cuss, but I'm Catholic and decided against it.

Vince says I'm overreacting at this whole thing, but I don't quite think so. I mean, you have to stay true to your religion, right?

At least, that's what I've been taught.

And it hasn't failed me before.

Lawson was such a jerk when he found out I was taking drama and dance. He grabbed my schedule and looked at it, _and starts laughing._ I got p – I mean mad! Yeah, mad – and he says, "Drama _and_ dance?! Nice ones, Blumberg."

If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was mocking me.

But I wouldn't be talking slash laughing. I saw Voce on his schedule, and that's boys' choir. Real pathetic that he mocks me when his schedule isn't much better!

So, knowing the guys, I'm probably the only boy in our circle of friends – other than Gus – who actually didn't steal answers for our summer reading list. Knowing TJ, he stole answers off Gretchen.

This is so like him.

If he actually did the work, he'd be surprised at how _easy_ it is. It's not hard to pick up _The Five People You Meet in Heaven_ and actually read it cover to cover, then skip to _Catcher in the Rye_, then going over to _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ then jumping back to _The Grapes of Wrath,_ then finally finishing it all with _Twilight,_ all in 24 hours!

Okay, okay – call me a nerd. I know I am.

And for once, I'm proud to be nerdy. It means I had to whole summer to enjoy myself because I finished my homework in one day, leaving about 79 days to myself. And also, to look at TJ looking at Spinelli, leaving me burning with jealousy, and rage, and emotion, and, and, and…

Well, let's just face it: I like Ashley Funicello Spinelli!

It's amazing I know it all without being obsessed. I'm not obsessed. At least, not _yet._ Not like TJ is. Because he is obsessed. Just a little over the top, but still.

I better get over Spinelli because of TJ, but it's not easy. For me, anyway. I guess it started with dance a few years ago.

_Mikey's flashbacks_

"_Apparently performing wasn't for me," Mikey told Spinelli about why he couldn't perform in dance. "So that's where I am today. Mademoiselle said I make a great stage manager, but just _once _I'd like to get out there. I'd show them you don't have to be skinny to soar like an eagle…"_

"_I got an idea, Mikey!" Spinelli said, interrupting. "_I'll_ be your partner!"_

"_Really?!"  
_

"_Sure! You can't hurt my feet while I'm wearing my boots, spinning fast is one of my favorite pastimes, and there's no way you can knock me down if I jump up while you're landing. So what do you say?"_

"_Spinelli, you're the greatest!"_

_He hugged Spinelli, knocking the wind out of her. "Okay, you can let go!" she cried, desperately trying to catch her breath._

_End of flashbacks_

So ever since then, I've had a crush on her. I just didn't want to make it clear. Also, I was the one that saved her life when she had an asthma attack last year.

_Mikey's flashbacks_

_P.E. was the only class – besides lunch – that Mikey had with Spinelli. The girls were playing volleyball while the boys were playing basketball. Mikey had injured his back so he wasn't allowed to participate in P.E. Instead, the teacher had him keep score for volleyball. Spinelli panicked because she didn't have her inhaler with her._

_Just as Spinelli was getting in her spot, Ashley Q. hit her in the back of the head with the volleyball._

"_Hey, watch it, powder puff!" Spinelli cried. "I kind of like my head in one piece!"_

_Ashley Q. and Becca (Upside Down Girl of Third Street) giggled together. Becca was just trying to make friends and she hung out with the Ashleys'. Rumor had it that she didn't like the Ashleys' or any of their schemes._

_Spinelli rolled her eyes and hurled the ball as hard as she could as Ashley Q. to serve. Ashley Q. got a devious look on her face as she served the ball and knocked Spinelli in the back of the head again, sending her soaring to the ground, out of breath. She lost her breath and her nose started bleeding. She couldn't breathe and Mikey noticed._

"COACH LORNES!! COACH LORNES!!_" He cried, trying to get the teacher's attention. She ran over and asked Spinelli if she was okay. _Of course I'm not,_ she thought but didn't say, simply because she couldn't speak._

"_Blumberg, go get the nurse," Coach Lornes said, grabbing Spinelli's arm and picking her up. Mikey ran off to the nurse – even though he wasn't supposed to run – and came back momentarily._

_End of flashbacks_

I'm not sure if that's saving her life, but whatever. It made me feel good inside. And _that's_ enough for me!

**Sucky ending, I know. But **_**come on!! Two**_** reviews?! I don't like having so little reviews, but whatever. I will delete this story if I don't get three reviews for this chapter. So I suggest reviewing, even if it's only 'lmao' or 'good chapter', anything will do. So come, I know for some reason you guys like this stupid trash I post on here!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh! 602 HITS FOR THIS STORY!!!!!! None of my other stories have gotten that high!!! The closest is my story, 'So Miley' with 554 hits, which is good, but this story has 600!! AND IT ONLY HAS FIVE CHAPTERS!!! Well, then again, 'So Miley' has two chapters with 554 hits…and I think I just gave it more by mentioning it…but anyway, back on topic. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!! Please note that I never planned on not finishing this, I just wanted more reviews, and that's what I got. (More reviews, in case you didn't figure out what I got) And here is the long awaited Gus chapter!!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND AN EXTRA THANKS TO REVIEWERS!!!!!**

**Oh, and please note I have no idea why I gave Mikey religion. Just something I threw in there. On with the story!**

* * *

_Gus's POV_  
I haven't seen any of my friends all summer, not even once. I have no idea what they've been doing, but my guess is Vince is thinking of what school sports he should try out for, Mikey's getting excited over his electives (again), TJ didn't do his summer reading, Gretchen is getting all excited over bio, and Spinelli is probably up to no good…as usual.

But at least I'll figure it out today, since it's the first day of school. And I heard I have four classes with Ashley A. I don't know why, but I'm suddenly very interested in Ashley. _Very_ interested.

But Ashley would never like a guy like me…would she? I mean, honestly, she's in Leadership, she's on the dance team, she's _popular._ And me? Oh, I'm just the little short nerdy kid with glasses that nobody notices. Once at James Madison Junior High for Adolescent Students (and what kind of name is _that?_), someone opened their locker and it hit me full on in the face. I broke my nose from that experience, which is why I never want a locker next to the captain of the wrestling team again.

And this year, it gets worse. I won't just have a locker next to the eighth grade captain of the wrestling team. Oh, no, if I get stuck next to the captain of the wrestling team, it will be a junior. Or worse. _A senior._

Okay, stop looking on the dark side, look at what might happen that's good…the positives…well, I might be…no, that happened last year and it wasn't so good…oh, wait! There's the…no, I'd break that…

OH HELL!

Okay, I'm at the high school, and I'm looking for my locker. Number 532…next to the chemistry lab…oh, great. I'll be stuck by seniors leaving chemistry! I'm so engrossed in my schedule, I run right into Ashley A. and Becca, the former Upside Down Girl.

"Oops, sorry," Becca says to me. "I didn't see you there." She walked off with Ashley.

"WHY WOULD YA?!" I called after them. I turn around and I see Vince and Spinelli walking this way, talking about something. Spinelli was still wearing her boots, but now she wore skinny jeans with a black jacket and a Guns N Roses T-shirt. Vince wasn't wearing his basketball jersey, but rather a Metallica T-shirt with some shorts on and tennis shoes.

"Hey! Vince! Spinelli!" I called. They run up to me and we start talking.

"So how was your summer, Spinelli?"

"Its pronounced Ash-lay," she said in this phony French accent. We all start dieing of laughter. I turned around and saw TJ, Gretchen, and Mikey walking towards us, too. "Hey, guys!" I called waving. They immediately picked up the pace and walk towards us. TJ, well, he was wearing the same thing he had been since fourth grade, Gretchen was wearing wedges (who knew Gretchen had _wedges?_ Come on!), a T-shirt promoting Greenpeace, and cut-off jeans. And Mikey? Well, he was the same, too, except with sneakers on instead of his old shoes he wore in elementary school.

Suddenly Gretchen slowed down and let two girls walk with her. _Who the hell are _they? I thought. She (and the two girls) ran to catch up. "Hey guys!" she said when she got to us. "I'd like you to meet Kimmy and Michelle Olson, my cousins from Sacramento."

"Oh, sure, they're your cousins!" Vince teased, smiling a bit.

"I'm not les, Vince," Gretchen informed him.

"It was a _joke,_ Z, a _joke_."

As Vince and Gretchen got into their little argument, we started talking to Kimmy and Michelle, and they're sweet girls, let me just say that. Well, Michelle is. Kimmy's a little obnoxious actually. After a while, we all got tired of talking and started listening to Vince argue with Gretchen (or was it Gretchen argue with Vince?) and then something shocking happened:

They _hugged_ when they were done.

And not just that friendly crap, either—no sir, it was a real hug.

I'm not sure who was more shocked, me, Mikey, Kimmy, or Michelle, because TJ and Spinelli were watching as if they knew it would happen. And get this: after they pulled away, TJ and Spinelli started _clapping,_ no, applauding Vince and Gretchen.

Um. WHAT THE HELL?!

"What's going on…?" I asked, a little bit scared.

"Oh, nothing…" Gretchen said all innocently. But her eyes told me otherwise. I really doubt that that hug was for no reason whatsoever. There had to be something behind it, but what?

At that moment, the bell rang. "Ah, hell," TJ said, smiling a little. "Well, better get to class!"

Gretchen and Vince walked off together, but that's because they had first period keyboarding together. Mikey walked off to drama—I think—while Spinelli and Kimmy walked off together, leaving me standing alone with Michelle. "What class do you have first?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"English, Mr. Matthews," I told her, and she smiled.

"Oh, me too," she said. "Want to walk with me?"

"Sure," I said with a smile.

* * *

"I'm Mr. Matthews, though I think you all know that. My main rules are no gum chewing, no talking when I'm talking or another student is talking, and no _texting,_" he immediately said to Becca, whose phone had gone off just minutes after passing period ended. "If I even _see_ a cell phone, you get it taken away. Except after tests, but the ringer absolutely _must_ be off. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. We were all standing at the back of the room, waiting to be seated. I couldn't help but notice Ashley A. was standing next to me. Oh, Lord…

"Okay, when I call your name, I'll show you to your seat. Understand?"

Everyone nodded—again. I really hoped Mr. Matthews only said 'understand' for the first week or so; otherwise we were in deep water here in room 63. "Okay, um…Adam Abel?"

"Here," Adam said walking forward. That was when I first noticed the desks were in groups of four. Adam was put in a seat in the back right corner.

"Ashley Albuster?"

Ashley A. walked forward and Mr. Matthews plopped her down in a seat in the group in the exact middle of the class. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard, "Gustav Griswald…do you go by Gustav?"

"Gus, actually. And here."

I thought I was losing it when he took me to a seat in _Ashley A's group directly across from her._ My heart was beating so much faster…

"Morning, Griswald," she said, sounding a little too happy.

And being the 'smooth' guy I am, I just said, "Hi." This class was looking better already. It was even better when Michelle was placed next to me. So now in my group were Ashley A., Michelle, Menlo, and me. And this was the honors class, so no one can say blondes aren't smart, can they?

Well, they can, but I prefer they didn't.

I know I've only been in high school for a little while now, but I already love it!

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I'm going to be really busy with sports for a while so I might not get a chance to update for a while, because I'm trying out for a city dance team, and I have swimming coming up—well, maybe not, because something's going on with swimming so I might not swim this year.**

**THIS STORY IS NOT DONE JUST BECAUSE I RAN OUT OF CHARACTERS TO HAVE A CHAPTER FOR. I am going to start with Spinelli again and go from there. And I didn't go into detail on Gus's summer because I was getting tired of summer, summer, summer. So I hoped you liked it!**

**This is off topic, but here is, in order, my story's popularity:**

**1) Passing Period (5 chapters, well, now 6 chapters, 602 hits)  
2) So Miley (2 chapters, 554 hits)  
3) Victoria's Dirty Little Secret (4 chapters, 283 hits)  
4) iMight Have Been Raped (1 chapter, 152 hits)  
5) Island II (5 chapters, 126 hits)  
6) Flower Blossom (1 chapter, 103 hits)  
7) 21 Degrees (2 chapters, 63 hits)  
8) Lyssa, Do You Want To Know A Secret? (1 chapter, 23 hits)**

**--Maddie Marie**


	7. Author's Note

I hate to do this to you guys, but there is something that really pissed me off about this story. Not the writing or the way I threw everything together, but the reviews and hits.

I remember at one point I threatened to stop writing this story and everyone begged me to finish it, but now that I continue, I get 39 hits to the new chapter with no reviews. And I am wondering, how do I drop down from I love this story to no one takes the time to review? I am not blaming any of you—really, I'm not—but after a long and stressful day, which is usually what my days are, I look forward to seeing some reviews on my FanFiction stories. But I get home and check and there's nothing—well, that just about breaks my heart.

I have several reviews telling people to continue, and I am wondering if these people care so much about my story, why don't they review now? Just to get a general idea, I have included the reviews here:

* * *

_shana852963:_ This seems pretty good. Hope you update soon!

_Teri:_ Love it so far just wish you could make it longer and add more details!

_sassybutt32:_ OMGOMGOMG!! THAT ROCKED! I so love it!! II really hope u put in some TJ/Spinelli action in the next chapys!! XD lol well, cant wait 4 the rest!! thanks 4 posting!! ^-^

_BusyBody:_ UPDATE! This story is really well written, please continue! And by the way, I lose.

_lOrNiSh:_ i love it!  
its fab-ity-fab!  
update son!  
~Lorna

_89:_ NO! Mikey can't like Spinelli! I mean she has her good moments, but most of the time she's too mean for sweet Mikey! I guess she's the girl all the good guys want. Lol  
Anyway, I like this story! Please write another chapter!

_spotlover:_ no... plz fin this story

_Kryotec:_ You are very talented. I like the way you stay in character when you write and the fact that you have not just thrown in all the standard ingredients for a standard teen drama and let it go. I especially liked the Mikey POV and the inclusion of the backstory about Gretchen's new nickname. Your writing is good, but I would recommend that you please try to keep from THREATENING your readers. Your story is good and I would hope you like writing enough to keep doing it, regardless. I read a LOT of fanfictions and I would say as a general rule, I comment on one out of 5 stories that I read, so for the 15+ reviews you have, probably about 30-40 people have read your story. That's pretty good, considering this particular show has been out of production for a while. Please keep in mind both praise and criticisms, but it would be sad to see you abandon this story simply because a bunch of people failed to tell you what they think of it.

Yours truly,  
Kyrotec

_

* * *

_

I'm not very picky, but it's things like these that really make me smile. I plan on being an author one day, so seeing people appreciate my work brings a smile to my face. I agree with Kryotec, I did go a little too far with threatening people, but I feel I do have what it takes to be an author and that not a lot of people voice their opinion when they see something they like. I don't do that a whole lot, I'm far too lazy to do that, I usually only review the really good stories or the ones with potential that could use a little work around the edges.

But honestly, I haven't updated to see if I could get more reviews by leaving the story out in the open for someone to come by and read—and ultimately review. And I spend my entire free time at the computer just so I can think about what I can do to make my stories better, but if no one reviews to tell me, I simply think, _What's the point? If people don't point out my rough patches, I'll never know._

Thanks for reading this; I'll probably delete this chapter anyway—

**--Maddie Marie**

* * *

**(PS: I don't mean to sound like a hypocrite for saying I'll update with reviews and then not do it, but I'm going to be very preoccupied for the time being. I have one month of school left until summer break, and until the break, this is my schedule:**

**6:40-7:40: Get ready for school  
7:40: Leave for school  
Around 7:45: Get to school  
****8:00-2:25: School  
****2:25-around 3:05: Play rehearsal  
3:05: Walk home  
Around 3:10: Arrive home, free time  
****4:00: Homework  
4:45: Practice play by myself  
5:40: Get ready for swim practice  
6:15: Leave for swim practice  
****Around 6:17: Arrive at swim practice, social time  
6:30-8:00: Swim practice  
Varying from 8:10-8:30: Leave swim practice  
Around 8:30: Dinner  
After whenever dinner is: Free time  
9:30: Shower  
****10:00: Bed**

**I'm exhausted by the time free time rolls around, so I spend most of my free time reading or relaxing on my couch, just taking a break. I'm very young and I have a difficult schedule to attend to; therefore updates will be virtually impossible until May 22, the day after the play, when I'll have much more free time. Being at school to rehearse really takes it out of me, and then I practice at home, too, so altogether I have 115 minutes of rehearsal a day (I rehearse during my drama classes, too).)**

**I am extremely sorry I had to post this chapter at all. Thanks for your understanding. I love you all just for **_**looking**_** at this chapter and think you're all wonderful—**

**--Maddie Marie**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bored. Bored. BOOOOOOORED. Okay, I'm updating, let's be happy! :D**

* * *

**_Spinelli's POV  
_**There is one thing scarier than bullies at our high school, and that is:

The volleyball team.

No, I'm not afraid of the volleyball team, are you kidding me? It's even scarier than Ashley Spinelli being afraid of something:

I tried out for the volleyball team.

Yeah. I can't believe I did it either. I mean, one second I was trying to annoy the Ashleys so much they'd just vanish off the face of the earth, the next I'm begging my mom to take me to Big 5 Sporting Goods to get kneepads. And I mean _begging._ I pretty much got down on my knees, clasped my hands together, and screamed for mercy.

Finally, she caved, and got my kneepads.

And I didn't tell any of my friends about the tryouts, not even Gretchen, even though she would have been supportive, as she played volleyball last year as an eighth grader. Nope. Nobody. I didn't want them to know that Ashley Spinelli likes volleyball, and if they _were _supportive of volleyball, I wouldn't want them to get their hopes up, only to have me not make the team. I was almost sure that would happen if, for some strange reason, they were all for it.

I mean, I knew Gretch and Vince would be. After all, Gretchen used to play, and Vince likes sports, so...

But there was one flaw in my plan that I had overlooked: when they announced the teams in the bulletin. The Varsity, JV, and Frosh volleyball teams would be announced today in the bulletin. Frosh--what a stupid name to give the freshman team.

Our first period teacher was reading the bulletin, and I was only half listening, if I was even listening at all.

"Remember, P.E. clothes are to be worn to P.E. and dance classes and after school sports only."

Like we didn't know that. We just wore the P.E. shorts to class so we didn't have to waste time changing. Or, in Gretchen's case, so she wouldn't be late to class.

"Remember, Home Ec club meets every Tuesday after school in the Home Economics room."

Boooooring.

"Sports news."

Oh, crap.

"We would like to congratulate the members of the Varsity, Junior Varsity, and Frosh volleyball teams."

I shook wildly in my seat. _TJ was right behind me in this class._ Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!

"The Frosh volleyball team consists of Michelle Olson...Kimmy Olson...Becca Webber...Ashley..."

Oh God no.

"...Albuster..."

_OH THANK YOU!_

"Ashley..."

My heart races, but I remembered all four of the Ashleys tried out, so there's a one in four chance it's me.

"...Spinelli..."

Oh, no, I'm the lucky one.

"_YES!!_" I cried, jumping out of my seat. All eyes turn to me.

Joy.

TJ looked shocked.

"Spinelli?" he asked. I'm not sure if he asked because of my reaction or because I even tried out for the volleyball team, let alone made the cut. I sat down, red in the cheeks.

"You can have a celebration during passing period, Spinelli," my teacher scolded.

"Sorry," I muttered, flushing red...der. I looked down at my desk. Wow, I overreacted. Majorly. I messed with the paper in front of me. Suddenly, TJ poked me in the back. I look at the floor, and, right next to my boot, a note is on the ground. I picked it up.

_What? YOU tired out for the volleyball team?_

I sighed, picking up my pencil.

_Yes, I TRIED, not TIRED, out for the volleyball team. If you want to make fun of me, go ahead, but you'd better hope we're in front of a hospital._

I slid the note back to him. He picked it up, read it, and covered up a very obvious laugh.

I don't know what he was laughing at. I wasn't kidding.

* * *

**Okay, crappy chapter. I was going to have the rest of the group gang up on her and be like OMGWTF in this chapter, but I really got bored of writing it, so...yeah. Thank you and remember to review!**

**--Maddie Marie**


	9. Chapter 8

**Boredom is the drive for this chapter. So if it's any good, let's hope I'm bored more often! :P This is VINCE'S POV.**

* * *

I could have sworn I was hearing things when I heard a Miss Ashley Spinelli made the Frosh volleyball team. In fact, I even asked Miss Grotke to repeat it, only to hear that, no, I was in fact _not_ hearing things. She smiled and said 'good job for Spinelli, hopefully this will make her give up her tough girl image", or something like that. I don't remember. I was too shocked.

Gretchen smiled and said that she knew Spinelli could do it.

I felt my mouth drop open. I turned to her. "You...you _knew_ about this?"

"Yeah, we're only best friends!...Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"I can't believe she didn't tell the rest of us!" I tried to set my head down but realized, oops, my keyboard is in the way. Yes, keyboarding is, in fact, a typing class. For the first quarter of school all we're doing is learning how to type, which lucky Gretchen already knows how to do. She just gets to read when Miss Grotke was teaching us new drills or techniques. But once we've caught up she has to participate like the rest of us.

I'm pissed.

Anyway, I burned with rage. How could Spin not tell us?

I was determined to find out.

* * *

The second first period was let out, I sprinted to my locker, shoving my keyboarding homework inside and picking up my Biology book. This school was _nuts,_ we had a set of books for home and one for school, but we had to bring the school set to school and just take them with us from class to class. As soon as I had my book, I slammed shut my locker, sprinting over to Spin and TJ's class...only twenty steps to go...I can see Spin tying her shoe...yeah, she started wearing Converse around eighth grade...come on...

I ran right into her in my haste.

Whoops.

"Hey, what the hell do ya--" she started, stopping upon seeing me. "Oh, sorry, Vince. I thought you were..."

"Why didn't you tell us you were trying out for the volleyball team?!"

She fidgeted. "I didn't mention it?"

"No!"

"Oh. Vince, I tried out for the volleyball team."

"Nah, really?"

"But I had reason! I mean, my mom is..."

"Whatever. I just can't believe you'd keep something like that from us!" I turned, stalking away.

"Vince...wait...!" She called, but I knew soon the bell would ring, signalling the end of passing period.

* * *

"Vincent!"

"I didn't do it!" I yelled, sitting upright in Biology. The class laughed at me. I was confused.

"Thank you, Vincent, for joining us in conversation," Mr. Newsome said. "Now would you like to answer problem twelve?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, it's..." I looked at problem twelve on the board. It looked like a foreign language, it was so confusing. _In multicellular organisms, every cell in the organism's body is produced from a...?_

"Ugh...a single cell?" Students giggled.

Mr. Newsome sighed. "No, Vincent, that is not correct. Uh...Carly?" he asked, calling on the one of many students who actually had _their_ hands up.

"Actually, Mr. Newsome, the correct answer is that _every cell in the organism's body is produced from a single cell in a fertilized egg,_" she said, answering the question hotly. It seemed as if she was trying to insult me.

That proves it, dancers are brats.

Okay, not _all_ dancers, but Carly is the only freshman on the dance team, and she's a total b...

"Correct. Next time, Vincent, you may want to pay more attention." And with a turn of his heel, he went back to the lesson.

I sighed, putting my head down on the lab station. This was going to be a long period.

I already hated this class, anyway. Miss Dearborne is a heck of a lot better teacher than Mr. Newsome. It's not that he's mean, he's just strict. And if you answer a question wrong, he acts as if it's the end of the world--which, I guess, if you're like me and actually _want_ to get good grades so you can do sports. What a pain.

I went back to my notebook, doodling, when I realized what I had done. I had drawn Mr. Newsome on a cross...which was on fire...in the middle of a pool of acid...with two alligators. It was so...disturbing. This is probably why he made me sit at an empty lab station by myself. I laughed to myself at my drawing. Yes, it was disturbing, but not nearly as bad as half the things Spin did. Not even close.

I'd have to show it to her when we made up.

She'd idolize me.

* * *

**Like the chapter? Yes, no, or maybe so? Regardless, please review! If you don't feel like reviewing, tell me what is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done in public.**

**--Maddie Marie**


End file.
